A wireless communication device is commonly associated with a particular wireless network, often referred to as a home wireless network. Typically, a wireless network operator does not have proprietary ownership of wireless coverage across all geographic regions where service is offered. Instead, most wireless network operators allow their associated users to access wireless communication services from partnering, visited wireless networks. This practice, termed roaming, enables users to receive wireless communication services in the largest possible geographic area. However, when a wireless communication device that is “homed” to a particular wireless network roams in a visited wireless network, the home wireless network operator must often pay predetermined fees to the visited wireless network operator.
Presently, a wireless network service provider may configure a user's wireless communication device with a preferred roaming list (PRL). The PRL typically provides a listing of visited wireless networks that the wireless communication device may attempt to communicate with whenever suitable wireless communication service cannot be provided by the home wireless network operated by the wireless network service provider. The PRL is typically prioritized to assist the wireless communication device in selecting the most preferable visited wireless network for the wireless network operator while still meeting the service requirements of the user.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless communication device is disclosed. The method comprises storing initial data in a first wireless channel table that associates a geographic identifier, a network availability signal, and a first wireless communication channel. The method further comprises receiving new data that associates the geographic identifier, the network availability signal, and a second wireless communication channel. The method further comprises comparing the initial data to the new data to determine that the first wireless communication channel associated with the geographic identifier in the initial data changed to the second wireless communication channel associated with the geographic identifier in the new data. The method further comprises generating a conditional statement that directs the wireless communication device to utilize the first wireless communication channel for the geographic identifier if a performance metric of the second wireless communication channel fails to meet a performance standard. The method further comprises storing the conditional statement along with the new data that associates the geographic identifier, the network availability signal, and the second wireless communication channel in a second wireless channel table.
A wireless communication device comprises a processing system and a wireless communication transceiver. The processing system is configured to store initial data in a first wireless channel table that associates a geographic identifier, a network availability signal, and a first wireless communication channel. The wireless communication interface is configured to receive new data that associates the geographic identifier, the network availability signal, and a second wireless communication channel. The processing system is configured to compare the initial data to the new data to determine that the first wireless communication channel associated with the geographic identifier in the initial data changed to the second wireless communication channel associated with the geographic identifier in the new data, generate a conditional statement that directs the wireless communication device to utilize the first wireless communication channel for the geographic identifier if a performance metric of the second wireless communication channel fails to meet a performance standard, and store the conditional statement along with the new data that associates the geographic identifier, the network availability signal, and the second wireless communication channel in a second wireless channel table.